This is a proposal to create a Mid-Atlantic regional node of the planned NIDA National Drug Abuse Treatment Clinical Trials Network. This Mid-Atlantic region incorporates Maryland, Virginia, and Washington, D.C., and involves a collaborative effort among major universities in the region (Johns Hopkins University School of Medicine, Virginia Commonwealth University, University of Maryland) and a diverse array of community drug abuse treatment programs. These community treatment programs provide clinical research access to a large population of drug abuse patients with great demographic, diagnostic, and syndromal diversity, as well as to treatment programs representing great diversity in the types, modalities, and focus of their treatment service delivery. These academic and community treatment programs have established strong collaborative relations and are jointly committed to systematic community-based research that will assess the effectiveness of different drug abuse treatments and services directly in community treatment programs, and that will assess and study factors related to adoption of improved treatments, as requested in the RFA. The academic centers have extensive experience and expertise in conducting and managing controlled clinical trials of drug abuse treatments, including both behavioral treatments and pharmacological treatments, as well as integrated behavioral-pharmacological treatments, for a broad range of different types of substance use disorders (heroin, cocaine, sedatives, alcohol, tobacco). The centers also have extenisve experience and expertise in training, implementation, and assessment within community treatment programs. This collaborative group proposes to participate in the NIDA Clinical Trials Network, to conduct controlled trials of behavioral and/or pharmacological drug abuse treatments in community clinics, and to investigate the process of and influences on community clinic adoption of new treatments. The program will work with and coordinate efforts within both pharmacotherapy programs and drug-free programs in Baltimore, Washington, and Richmond.